You're not so bad after all
by NeonXra
Summary: Years after the Weapon X program Deadpool sees his niece Clementine again. But for all she knows he's only Deadpool; the Merc with the Mouth. She hates him before she actually finds out the truth. He tries everything for her to like him but when a new assignment comes around, family becomes the enemy..
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Welcome by my first story about.. Well.. Deadpool! I like him, he's fun so I decided to make a story about him and of course the X-Men. I did see some movies about it but that was.. Years ago. So I read myself into it so I won't make stupid mistakes about it. **

**So yeah the summary is something like this: My Oc is Deadpools niece. Only she doesn't know who he is now, all she knows is that her uncle Wade Wilson died because of that Weapon X program. She joins the X Men and meets Deadpool. She has no clue, but Deadpool knows his niece all to well. When his next assignment is to win her trust and eventually kill her, even ****_he_**** starts to doubt his carreer choice again.**

**Something like that, well enjoy, this takes place before Wade Wilson will take the alias of Deadpool. Oh and I dunno if he has a brother, but in here, he does. ENJOYY ^^**

* * *

><p>"Uncle Wade!",<p>

The big man smiled as he saw his young niece Clementine running up to him with her arms outstretched towards him. "Good morning little Clemmy!", he greeted the little girl. Wade looked up and noticed his sister in law walking towards them. He smiled. Wade rememberd when his younger brother told him Cally was pregnant. He was suprised, happy and shocked at the same time. Now that Clementine was in their lives, he was more than glad.

"Mornin' Wade", Cally's Irish voice still made the littlelest things funny. "Mornin' to ya too, Cal", he greeted her. Clementine smiled. She loved visiting her uncle. She knew not much about her father relationship with her uncle, other than that those two had an argument because of her uncle's problems in the past. But since he was diagnosed with terminal cancer, things changed. Her dad realized that Wade was his only family he had left since their mother died of cancer when they were young and their father got shot to death. It was sad really but Clementine and Cally were already glad that the brothers made up.

"When's the program startin' Wade?", Cally asked as she took Clementine over from her brother in law. Wade shrugged. "Probably today", he said and smirked as he noticed Clementine looking worried with her big brown eyes. He kneeled to see eye to eye with his niece. "I'll be fine", he assured her. But Clementine wasn't convinced. She shook her head and threw her arms around her uncle's neck. Wade chuckeld and hugged her. "Here", she said and gave him the necklace Cally gave her for her eighth birthday.

"Clem..", Wade sighed. He didn't want her to give that up just because of this experiment. "Just keep it uncle Wade. It'll keep you safe", she promised him. She showed a smile that showed the gap between her teeth and a few missing onces. "I won't ever lose it", he promised her. Clementine smiled even brighter. "Now have fun you two", Cally said. Today would be the last day Wade saw his niece and wanted to spent that day together with her.

The day went by to quickly but at least Clementine had the best day of her life. She was reluctant to let her uncle go as he walked her to her house. She feared he'd never come back again. She was only eight, but quite smart for her age. "If I don't come back Clem.. I want you to know that I love you", Wade said and hugged his niece tight. Clem nodded. "Love you too, uncle Wade", she smiled and ran off inside, only to reappear at the window, along with her mother, waving their family member goodbye..

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hopefully that introduction was something :x See you in the next one!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

"No, no no no no!",

Deadpool looked concerned as he looked around every room in his appartment. It was a mess already so it seemed worthless to look for his most precious thing. Never did he think he'd think something would be precious. That until his niece Clementine was born. She was the most precious thing in his life. She and the locket she gave him on the day he left for the program were the only thing that kept him going. But it wasn't like he could drop at her school and be like: "Hey Clem, I'm you're uncle!".

She'd probably try to kill him. She didn't know Deadpool was Wade Wilson. Maybe she knew but was in denial. He could never tell. Deadpool sighed as he walked into his bedroom and sat down on his bed and stared out the window. Clementine was like her mother, Cally. A mutant. He never knew until the day Cally told him it herself.

Cally didn't have any particular abilities, except she was super smart. She used almost all of her brain while average humans use ten percent. She used her brain capacity to build almost anything you could imagine. But for Clementine, it gained her mental powers. She's a manipulator of behaviour. She could've been a great villian. But that was something Deadpool wouldn't want for his niece, strangely. There was only one of their family to be the bad guy, that was him.

She was nearly the only thing that kept him alive. If it wasn't for her, he'd maybe never made it out of the pool of Death. He found out Clementine was good friends with Wolverine. And she was at the Academy of Charles Xavier. She was an excellent student -he might've seen her a few times around the school- and had many friends. "Just like Cally", he sighed. Derek had always made jokes that he and Cally should be dating, instead of Derek and Cally. But Deadpool had no interest in her like that. She was more like family than an love interest.

But a few years after Wade Wilson's "death", the two got divorced. Clementine didn't seem to mind and had already stated that it was for the better. At least that's what Cally told him. A few years after Deadpool was setteled and used to being.. A super villian/hero. Or well, a merchany. After those few years he finally had the courage to go to Cally's house to show himself. Cally almost killed him at first but after she realized who he was now, she had hugged him and broke down to tears. All those years they believed he was dead.

Cally had told him that Clementine was the most broken of the news the people of the Weapon X project told them. It took Derek and Cally almost a month to get Clementine out of her room. Deadpool was glad she felt better after that. But it was better for Deadpool not to come in contact with Clem anytime soon, since it could bring her into the same state as before.

Deadpool sighed. He wanted to see his niece badly, but understood the consequenses for her. Maybe.. Just maybe, he could ask Logan about her. Deadpool smirked through his mask. It was a posibility. Deadpool jumped up from the couch he was sitting on. He was going to see if Wolverine was going to let him talk to Clementine!

* * *

><p><strong>At the Xavier Academy<strong>

Clementine awoke of the sound of her alarm clock. That, and Wolverine knocking on her door. "Go away!", she groaned and threw one of her pillows at his head. Her friend Cathy just shook her head and laid down on her pillow again. "Sorry girls, Clementine, Bobby needs you", Logan said. Clementine groaned again. "Just do what he says, only then he'll turn off the lights!", Cathy cried out dramatically. Clementine rolled her eyes and looked over at Wolverine. "Go, I need to change. Unless you're a pervert. I do believe you're _not", _she told him. Wolverine laughed and closed the door behind him.

"What do you think Bobby wants?", Cathy asked. Clementine grinned a bit. "Me?", she quickly changed into a pair of loose fitted jeans and a crop top, showing her stomach only a bit. "You look great!", Cathy told her friend and turned to fall asleep again. Clementine chuckled and soundly closed the door on her way out. Wolverine was leaning against the wall across from the girls' room. "Okay Wolfie. Where's Bobby?", she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She gave him an confused look. Usually Bobby would go fetch her himself. Like for training. So it was most likely Wolverine tricked her into something else. He did indeed have other plans. "Do you know a merchanary named Deadpool?", Wolverine asked as the two made their way to the lab.

"Heard about him during class, real badass if ya ask me", she told him. Wolverine's eyes narrowed. "The others seem to think he's cool, despite the fact he works for either good or bad. I do think it's crazy to just kill whoever he's been told to kill".

"Clem. Deadpool is crazy. Mentally unstable", Wolverine informed her. Clementine nodded. "Do you know his real name?", she asked him. Wolverine looked at Clementine. "Everyone knows it", he said. Clementine shook her head. "I don't. Nevermind, don't think I want to know", she said. They walked for another five minutes when some students ran past them, including Bobby. "Clementine! We need to go! Enemies are here", he warned her. Clementine seemed confused. "Enemies? Why do I only see one then?", she asked, pointing at the guy down the hall, wearing a red and black suit. Wolverine had his claws out already and seemed ready to attack. "Deadpool", he growled.

Clementine and Bobby shared a look. "Deadpool?", both asked simultaniusly. Wolverine turned to face Bobby and Clementine. "Bobby, bring Clementine to Jean and Storm, now!", he ordered. "But, why do I have to get out of here?", Clementine questioned but was taken away by Bobby, before she could get an anwser from Wolverine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two.**

**I know this seems quite soon for them to meet, but this story isn't going to be super, super long and the meeting is just the beginning, ENJOY!**

There he was, face to face with Logan, just as he wanted to. Wolverine walked cautiously over to him. "You're not here to murder someone, since -knowing you- you would've already done that", he said, his claws disapearing. Deadpool smirked through his mask. "I'm here, for Clementine", he said. Wolverine growled. "She doesn't want to see you", he said. Deadpool chuckled lowly. "You and I both know she doesn't know who I _really_ am", he told him. Wolverine sighed. "Drop the weapons now and we'll talk", he gave in.

For the first time Deadpool did what he was asked. He placed them on a stand and walked along with Wolverine to the labs, where Clementine was with Jean and Storm. Wolverine was a bit worried Clementine would faint or get a psychotic episode, resulting in her using her mental abilities and or locking herself in her room. "Just take it slow. She might freak out and kill you. Might be a good idea after all", Wolverine said. Deadpool rolled his eyes, which wasn't visible. "I know, her mom told me", he said. Wolverine stopped right before the door to the lab.

"You didn't know I was her uncle?", Deadpool asked a smirk showing. Wolverine shook his head. He typed in a code and entered the lab. "I just thought she was so scared of you she'd end up in an asylum", he answered drly and took a turn on the right and walked directly into the room. Deadpool frowned.

_You could seriously steal something here!_

Deadpool shook his head. "Not gonna happen, we're here for Clem", he whispered. Clementine looked up and noticed the guy named Deadpool before her, a few feet away. Bobby was cautious but Clementine thought he seemed sad. "Clem! What are you doing?", Bobby asked, as he grabbed her arm. Clementine turned to face him. She smiled saying: "I'm just approaching him. I can handle him if he tries something funny. To me he seems like a lost soul".

Bobby sighed and released her, but walked along with her. "Deadpool?", the Merc with the Mouth looked over his shoulder and saw Clementine's big brown eyes looking him. She seemed completely unkown of his identity. Deadpool stopped with what he was doing and tried to act as normal as a mentally insane man can get.

"You must be Clementine", he started and took her hand. Clementine giggled. It sounded just like ten years ago. Deadpool smiled. "I am, and who are you?", she asked with a smile. "You'll find out soon enough", he said. Clementine chuckled. "Are you always so mysterious?".

Wolverine showed up behind Clementine. "You may spend time with her, but hurt her and we'll all come after you", he warned. Deadpool chuckled and waved with his hand. "Fine, fine wolfie! She'll be fine with me!", he said and walked off to outside with her. It was kinda awkward. For Clementine it was. For Deadpool it felt like the last day he had spent with her.

"So, you're still not going to tell me you're true identity?", Clementine pressed on. Deadpool felt his heart beat in his throat. He wanted to tell her so badly. "I want to, but I'm scared", he admitted. "You're insane, I heard", she said out of the blue. Deadpool chuckled. "I have two others in my head, they would love to meet you", he said. Clementine chuckled. "I'd like to meet them as well. They have names?", she asked. Deadpool was honestly suprised. He didn't think Clementine would take his insanity seriously. He thought she'd just laugh at it. "Nope, they only talk. One is quite smart and the other.. Exactly like me", he explained. Clementine smiled. "I take it that's a bad thing", both laughed.

"Do you have a family Deadpool?", Clementine asked after five minutes. Deadpool leaned against a tree. "I have a younger brother, a sister in law and a little niece", he said. Maybe it could be hinted enough for her to understand. "No wife?", Clementine wondered. "I did, she got killed. It was supposed to be me, but she got in the way", Deadpool answered her question. Clementine blinked. "I'm sorry for you", she said and showed a little smile. "Thanks. I was depressed I guess, but my family helped me", he said, showing a smile through the mask.

"Must've been great, having a family like that", she said. Deadpool frowned. Weren't Derek and Cally good for her? "What about you?", Deadpool asked. Clementine showed a teary smile. "I had my mom and dad. And my uncle Wade. He was really nice and a great guy. That until he was diagnosed with terminal cancer and had to go away for a certain project. Weapon X. He didn't make it and I was devistated", she told him, tearing showing even more. Deadpool sighed and held Clementine in his arms as she cried into his shoulder. "I'm sure he's proud of you", he said. Honestly, Deadpool was proud of her. She had gone through alot and still managed to smile. Clementine nodded. "I'm sure as well", she said. "If only uncle Wade would still be alive and those morons of Weapon X lied..", she said. Deadpool sighed. She knew didn't she?


End file.
